life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Skip Matthews
Skip Matthews is a security officer at Blackwell Academy during the events of Life is Strange: Before the Storm. :For the image gallery, click here. Appearance Skip has short brown hair, and green eyes. He wears a Blackwell Academy security uniform complete with an official hat of the high school. Personality Skip is a laid back guy but has insecurities about being a "cop" of the high school Blackwell. He expresses that he's angry and tired of being bossed around by the principal and some of the high school students. Episode One - "Awake" He appears to have a positive relationship with the Blackwell Academy student body. Depending on how a conversation with Chloe Price goes, he may reveal how she and Justin Williams are labeled as "high risk", and Chloe can use this against Raymond Wells if she chooses to backtalk him. He also asks Chloe to listen to the demo of his band, PissHead. Episode Two - "Brave New World" At the beginning of the episode, Skip accompanies Chloe to her locker while she empties it after being suspended/expelled. Depending on whether Chloe praised, criticized or did not listen to his demo in the previous episode, Skip can be friendly and supportive or neutral about her situation. Later, when Chloe returns to Blackwell to collect the debt of her drug dealer, Frank Bowers, she confronts Skip when she tries to enter the dorms after stealing Samuel Taylor's key. Skip will be surprised to see Chloe inside the school, and will quickly say that she will have to leave if she does not want to have problems, forcing Chloe to backtalk him. If Chloe wins, they talk until Skip will get a call from Wells, alerting him about an unidentified vehicle in the parking lot, and he will go away, letting Chloe enter the school. If Chloe loses, Skip will be angry with her, saying that she manipulated him earlier to enter the ladies' room and spit it out, and he had trouble because of it. Skip will also complain that several students disrespect him and do not take his position seriously in Blackwell and blow up with Wells after receiving the call about the vehicle, resigning from his post at Blackwell. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" Skip is briefly mentioned in this episode on one of the websites available on Chloe's computer when she arrives in her room in the morning. Skip will be mentioned in an interview with his band PissHead, being referred to as the "frontman". Skip quit his job= Skip quit his job |-|Skip didn't quit his job= Skip didn't quit his job Relationships Friends * Chloe Price - They are friendly with each other and share a passion for rock music. Skip is friendly and supportive with Chloe when she is suspended/expelled. However, their friendship may reach an end, if Chloe fails the backtalk challenge, causing irritation to the point of Skip giving up his job in Episode 2. Theories * On a letter to Mikey/Drew North, Wells mentions a search for new security staff, possibly leading to Skip being replaced. * It is speculated that him getting fired throughout the events of Before the Storm, might make David Madsen take his position as a security guard at Blackwell Academy. Actually, he resigns, if Chloe fails her backtalk challenge. Memorable Quotes Gallery Concept Art Samantha_Myers,_Mr._Keaton,_&_Skip_Matthews_(Prequel)_-_Artbook_Concept_Art.png|Concept artwork depicting Skip Matthews, Samantha Myers, and Mr. Keaton from the limited edition's artbook. pt-br:Skip Matthews ru:Скип Мэтьюс Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Blackwell Academy Staff Category:Blackwell Academy Staff (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters Category:Backtalk Characters Category:Minor Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Before the Storm